The present invention is directed towards a novelty cooling device that is used during bachelorette parties to celebrate a bride's last hurrah.
A bachelorette party is a party that is given for a woman who is about to get married, typically one attended by women only.
The parties take a lot of preparation and normally incur waiting times for the guest and the bride to present themselves. Often, drinks and novelty items are placed at the location of the party prior to the bride arriving to the party.
When drinks are placed in advance of the bride or guests reaching the party, often the drinks warm to temperatures that are unsavory to drink.
For the foregoing reason the inventor conceived of the novelty item of the present invention. The item is a beverage novelty cooling device that is placed around the neck of a beverage bottle. The device hangs from the neck of the bottle towards the body of the bottle and thereby cools the contents that are held within the bottle. The present invention allows the bride and her guests to enjoy a chilled drink when they reach the bachelorette party while simultaneously providing them a humorous moment.